That One Time In The Cretaceous Era
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby and Connor return from their sojourn in the Cretaceous Era with more than they bargained for. Post-Series 3 Ep 10.


That One Time In The Cretaceous Era  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Fortunately for her and Connor, Abby kept a set of spare keys at the ARC. An assistant named Angela had used them to let herself into the flat to feed Rex, Sid, Nancy and the rest of Abby's menagerie. Certainly the associates at the center could have easily broken her locks but it was reassuring to know that the little world she'd been severed from hadn't been disturbed more than what was necessary. Furthermore there as a certain comfort in turning her key in her front door lock and crossing the threshold into the home she shared with Connor. Behind her Captain Becker aided the wounded man that had been her solace and her hero during their time trapped on the other side of the anomaly in the Cretaceous Era. Connor had been examined by the medic at the home base and it had been determined that his ankle had indeed been fractured but luckily no tendons or muscles had been torn, merely bruised and strained. In addition he'd cracked four ribs. It would take upwards of six weeks for him to heal, but he would heal.

Upon entering the flat the familiar chirps and trills of Rex greeted them as he flew, dove and swirled in excitement, clearly full of joy to have his humans back home. Next came the welcome sound of Sid and Nancy's feet scampering across the hardwood, their voices barking and cooing in their delight at the return of 'mummy' and 'daddy'. Getting Connor up the stairs was no easy feat, but between her and Becker they'd managed, settling Connor on the sofa. They'd have to get him crutches soon to go along with the brace that now stabilized his ankle. Becker said his goodnights to them, even going so far to show his affection for his teammates with a hug for Abby and a pat on the shoulder for Connor. Finally alone again, Abby struggled with her words, sitting down in the chair across from Connor. She smiled at the affection Sid and Nancy showered on their 'daddy', clamoring on top of him, nibbling at his unshaven chin and butting him with their heads. When he cried out in pain and winced when they bounced on his ribs, Abby quickly shooed the pair away.

"Nice to know we were missed, eh?" Connor said, as Rex came to land on the back oh the sofa, chirping in Abby's direction. She rose and sat down next to Connor and stroked Rex's head and neck.

"Sarah said it's been a little over two weeks on this side."

"Not too much longer than us, that's good. Abby I... I mean. Are we okay? You haven't said much."

"It's been crazy, Connor, my head's still spinning. With finding Danny, getting us all home, I'm exhausted and filthy. But yes, we're okay." She grasped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah, it's okay though. Reminds me that I'm alive. You should take first shower, Abbs. I don't mind waiting. I'll need your help hobbling in and out anyways." There he was being selfless once again, much like he had during the time they were away, much like he always had been where she was concerned. She briefly caressed the side of his face, nodding in a agreement, before leaving him to himself. As she finally stepped underneath the hot spray of the shower what little energy she had left drained out of her. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. Her emotions washed over her, racking her body with sobs. Too much had happened for her to process it all. So much had changed between her and Connor and so much had changed within herself. She was confused and scared, even though she put on a brave face for Connor. After a time she pulled herself together and went through the perfunctory process of washing away almost two weeks in the Cretaceous Era. Afterwards she pulled on her robe and padded across the flat to where Connor waited. She was about to speak when the soft sound of his snoring reached her ears. He'd fallen asleep sitting up. Sid and Nancy were pressed close to him on opposite sides of his legs, sound asleep also. Abby sighed and took back her spot in the chair opposite him. She watched him sleep, cataloging each and every facet of him. The cuts and bruises on his face, the torn and mud caked clothing he wore and the brace on his ankle. He'd walked miles on his broken leg and never once complained. He couldn't help his gasps of pain with each step, or how hard it was to breathe with his cracked ribs. But he'd constantly assured her that he was fine and to carry on, he'd bring up the rear.

After that first night in the nest atop the tree, a steady a heavy rain set in. In the distance there was an outcropping of rocks and it was decided that there they stood a better chance of keeping dry there as well as having a decent look out should anymore predators make themselves known. Along the way they foraged for food, but found little more than pine nuts and berries. It wasn't much, but it would keep them going for the time being. With their device's power cell effective dead, it was fantastic boon when they discovered the discarded one of Helen Cutter's, with the ability to call up an anomaly to anywhere, anytime. Regrettably, with the rains it had been damaged, but Connor assured Abby he could repair it or transfer power cells and then they'd follow Danny and Helen. After that, it was up to fate, but at the least they'd stand a better chance for survival in a world where mankind was becoming a reality. Less predators, more food. It was the best they could hope for.

The rocks were sloped without much to grip, but Connor managed to more or less drag himself up to the plateau. There was a recess underneath, not quite a cave, but enough that they could almost stand and enough to keep the rain off. One small grace was that it was late Spring, so far as they could tell and the nights weren't too cold. There was little likelihood that they could sustain a fire with the wind picking up as it was, so they huddled together for a second night in the Cretaceous Era.

They'd been dozing on and off for a few hours when a particularly loud clap of thunder and flash of lightening shook them awake. For a few moments they stared at each others' faces before an overwhelming compulsion took possession. Abby grabbed for him first, pulling at his collar and crushing her lips to his. He didn't hesitate a moment to reciprocate, fiercely claiming her mouth and thrusting his tongue inwards. The kiss was passionate and clumsy, full of ache and desire. Abby began to fumble with undoing his belt while Connor's hand snaked down the back side of her jeans to grasp her flesh. Moments later Abby was sitting astride him and he was inside her. Connor ignored the severe pain in his ribs, begging Abby not to stop. Neither lasted very long before they were both climaxing, the intensity of which left them both in tears afterwards. Once their clothing was righted and the moment had passed, Abby made certain that Connor knew it wasn't a fleeting impetuous event for her by kissing him once more before snuggling against him. She held his hand between both of hers for the remainder of the night.

It didn't happen again after that, both realizing that the distraction, while a great solace to both, could've put them in grave danger should any predator have come upon them. The remainder of the time was spent with Abby foraging for their food and Connor working diligently on repairing the device they hoped would get them home. Mercifully there hadn't been another encounter with raptors, or any other animal. It was an ecstatic moment when Connor finally opened the anomaly to 'Site 333'. Abby kissed him soundly on the lips before grabbing his hand and her rucksack and pulling him through. At length, they met up with Danny and now Abby sat across from a dirty, injured, snoring Connor Temple.

He was a broken mess at the moment, but Abby loved him. She just had to work up the courage to tell him. Now wasn't the time. She wanted things to be perfect and she wanted them to be able to celebrate appropriately. Until that time, she could do one thing. She could show him her love. She would do so, in every word, every touch and every gesture. The idea of it warmed her heart and filled her with a joy she hadn't felt in years, not since long before Connor came into her life.

Across from her Connor began to mumble in his sleep. He twitched, his brow creasing and his eyes moved rapidly in R.E.M. sleep. Abby was content to let him dream, but soon he seemed to become increasingly distressed. Sid and Nancy awoke and scrambled away when Connor cried out and twisted his body. Abby heard her name escape his lips and she rushed to his side and gently jostled him in hopes of breaking him from his nightmare.

"Connor? Connor, I'm right here. Wake up, love."

"Abby... Abby... run... jus.... just run. Abby!" he shouted, breaking out of his sleep, arms flailing. "Argh!" He clutched his ribs and whimpered. "Abby?"

"I'm here, Connor. I'm right here." He turned and saw her sitting on the arm of the couch next to him. Immediately he reached out for her, taking her face between his hands and then gliding them down her neck and over her shoulders.

"Oh thank heavens! It was just a dream!" He let go of her and collapsed back, covering his eyes with his hands. "Bloody hell that was horrible."

"Tell me."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was just a stupid nightmare, not important."

"I want to know. I want to help."

"Just... raptors. And you do help, just by being here. But if you really want to help, can I lean on you? I need a bath. I feel like the bottom of a restaurant skip." Abby smiled and nodded her head. She helped him to his feet and together they made it to the bathroom. There, she ordered him to sit on the toilet while she helped him peel off the layers of his clothing. Getting his coat and red button down shirt off was easy, as were his one shoe and sock. By the sounds he made it was clearly agony to hold his arms out while she pulled his tshirt over his head. They'd wrapped his ribs at the ARC and Abby made sure Connor understood that when she unwrapped him for his bath and the tension was released that a new wave of pain would overcome him. He groaned and shuddered when the moment came, tears springing to his eyes. Abby allowed him to rest for a while as she plugged the tub and started the water running.

"Thank you, Abby, I can take it from here," said Connor as he gingerly undid the brace on his ankle and removed it. The pain in his ribs made the task extremely difficult and Abby instantly batted his hands away to complete the task for him.

"Nonsense. You'll never get your trousers off in your state. And after that you've still got to get into the tub."

"Abby, I'll be naked!"

"And this is a problem how? Connor, we've had sex." His lean and well muscled torso that Abby had been appreciating since she'd removed his tshirt flushed red all the way up to his ears.

"That, that was different! Are we even going out?"

"No we're not."

"Right, of course. I know under normal circumstances you'd have never..."

"We're lovers. There's a difference." He jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Now your trousers." Abby turned off the water then knelt before him and deftly unbuckled his belt just as she had before, then she undid the zip. Connor lifted himself with the support of his arms and she pulled down both his jeans and the boxers he wore under them. He was obviously embarassed by being naked in front of her, as well as being partially aroused. But Abby paid it no mind, this wasn't the time or the place. If he was in a bit better condition and if she wasn't so tired she might've considered going down on him right then and there. Instead she put his arm over her shoulders and brought him to his feet. She sat him down on the edge of the tub and steadied him as he swung his legs over and into the tub. He hissed as he was lowered down, mostly from the prickling of his skin in the hot water.

"Oh, wow. I never thought a bath could feel so good," said Connor, the tension evaporating from his body. Abby knelt beside him with the soap in her hand.

"Will you let me wash you?"

"Su... sure. If you like."

"Connor, please don't be nervous. It's just you and me."

"I know, but... I really don't think I can help it Abby. This isn't exactly something I have a lot of experience with." Abby had guessed as much. It wasn't like she was some grand seductress herself, but she knew that their moment in the Cretaceous Era had probably been his first.

"It'll be okay. Here, why don't you get the grime off your skin, and I'll do your hair. That'll be okay won't it?" He nodded in agreement, taking the bar of soap from her while she tipped his head back into the water. She lathered shampoo into his thick dark hair, massaging to the roots and down his scalp and back up again. Connor audibly groaned with feeling her fingers work on him, which momentarily distracted him from the work of getting clean. Abby rinsed her hands and stood up, reaching for the handheld shower with which to rinse his hair. As she did so, the knot keeping her robe closed slipped and her robe fell open. Connor stared gaping at her naked body, cursing the fact that he was in too much pain to pull her into the tub with him. He was torn from his revelry when the spray of the shower hit his face. Abby merely smirked at him and proceeded to rinse his hair. Afterwards, with her robe secured back into position, she helped him out, helped him dry off and sat him back down in order to wrap his ribs again with the tensor bandage. With the brace back on his ankle and his own bathrobe secured around his body, Abby helped him to her bed. He didn't question her, he was too tired and just counted his blessings. Crawling in next to him, Abby lay her head on the same pillow as his and rested her hand upon his shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep for a month of Sundays," she said. "Goodnight Connor."

"Goodnight Abby."

***

The pair slept for 14 hours straight before Sid and Nancy decided they'd been ignored long enough. Connor had woken first when the arm that lay out of the covers started getting nibbled upon. Connor groaned and struggled to sit himself up. Seeing how excited his pet diicotodons were to see awake made him happy. What made him even more happy was seeing Abby stretch and sit herself up next to him. Without a word she leaned over and pressed a kissed to his shoulder.

"Good morning," she said, smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic that I slept, but everything hurts. Can we get me some painkillers today?"

"Of course. Do you think a set of crutches would help too? Or would your ribs make it impossible?"

"We'll give it a shot. Abby?"

"Mmm hmm?" She yawned and dropped her head on to his shoulder.

"What you said last night... about us being _lovers_, did you mean it?"

"Yes, I meant it. You can relax. You can kiss me whenever you want. Or grab my bum, or anything else you want."

"Anything else I want?" Abby saw the look of lust he was giving her and it made her stomach feel like a million butterflies were dancing.

"Yes, anything else, but not until you're 100%!"

"How's about 75%? Please?"

"We'll see. Now come on, we've got important things to do today." Connor's face fell.

"We do?"

"Yup. First, we have to brush our teeth. Then we have to eat a pancake breakfast with scrambled eggs, bacon and maple syrup. After that there's all three original Star Wars movies to watch. After that there's the pizza to eat for dinner. And lastly there's the cuddling on the sofa to do until it's time to go to sleep."

"Wow, busy day that. Are you sure Lester's not going to haul us in to brief him on what we've been through?"

"You may have missed it, but I told him on no terms would we be back to work today. We can worry about the ARC tomorrow. I want at least one day's vacation with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, eh?"

"Come on, _lover_. Pancakes."

Whilst the Rebel Alliance were landing on Endor, Connor began sneezing. But the time the apparitions of Obi Wan and Yoda were on the screen, Connor's nose was plugged solid and a headache had come on. It was insult to injury to have caught a cold whilst he was laid up, but Abby reasoned that his immune system was compromised by his injuries and that one of Becker's soldiers had been sneezing. She was very sorry that he'd gotten sick on top of everything else, but it did cheer him up when she promised to play nurse. Instead of pizza she fed him soup and tucked her quilt around him and laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair. He thanked her for being so kind and understanding, and she almost told him that she would do anything for him because she loved him but instead spoke,"Shhhh, go sleep Connor, you'll feel better in the morning."

They awoke sometime in the night and migrated to Abby's bed. She was concerned with how his temperature had risen, but made sure he kept the covers on him. After dawn he began shivering and his temp hadn't eased. However when Abby went to fetch the thermometer from the bathroom a sudden wave a nausea overcame her and she barely made it to the sink before throwing up. Her forehead felt hot and clammy, much like Connor's. She groaned, trying to endure the nausea until it passed. When the waves finally subsided she brushed her teeth and rinse her mouth thoroughly.

"Abby?" called Connor's voice. She turned to see him leaning against the door frame, clutching his ribs. "Are you alright? I heard you."

"Oh I think I've caught what you've got. With a dash of flu thrown in for good measure. Ugh. You shouldn't be up."

"I was worried about you." She rushed to him and wrapped her arms gently around his waist, mindful of his ribs.

"I'm sorry! Aren't we a pair? C'mon, let go back to bed. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. Everything aches from my hair down to my toes. My throat feels like it's on fire. My chest is tight."

"You're burning up. Lie back down and I'll bring you some aspirin. I've got to feed the animals then I'll join you. I'll call in sick for us too." Connor lay back down, utterly exhausted. He wanted to tell Abby she shouldn't be doing so much if she'd caught his illness, but he was too sore, dizzy and tired to manage it. He breathed in deeply and felt a constriction in his chest that felt unnatural. He tried to call out for Abby but found he hadn't the breath to even whisper.

When Abby finally returned to the bedroom, with Aspirin in hand, she found Connor laid out flat on the bed. His robe had fallen open at his chest and she noticed a bright red rash had spread across it all the way up his neck. She also noticed how that chest wasn't rising and falling. She dropped the glass of water she held in her hand and the bottle of pills, running to him and giving him a shake.

"Connor! Connor wake up! Connor please!" Blindly she reached for the phone beside her bed and dialed the emergency number for an ambulance. She hurriedly put on the first clothes she could find and rushed downstairs to open the door for the emergency response team. She didn't know how she managed it, but she hurried Sid, Nancy and Rex into the bathroom and closed them in so they wouldn't get underfoot. She knew they didn't understand what was happening, but she didn't have time for anything else. When the paramedics arrived, Abby showed them where Connor was and watched in horror as they tried to revive him. After futile attempts to revive him he was loaded on to a stretcher and wheeled away. Abby kept it together as best she could, remembering to grab her keys as she pulled herself into the ambulance with Connor.

The ride to the hospital was a frightening agony as she watch Connor be injected with all sorts of drugs she'd never remember the names of, seeing them insert a breathing tube down his throat and worst of all hearing the words '_drive faster, we're losing him!'._ They left her in the reception room as he was carted off into an emergency bay. She felt sick and helpless and confused. A nurse led her away to sit in a chair as Abby was asked all sorts of questions. She answered them, but the bulk of her attention was with Connor. She was petrified and worried beyond her wildest imagination. When the nurse asked if there was anyone she could call, Abby provided them with a number for the ARC's cover and told them to just ask for Sarah Page.

Abby wasn't sure how long she'd been waiting but when she saw a doctor coming towards her with the nurse that had been helping her earlier, Abby was on her feet and rushing to them.

"You're with the man, Connor Temple?" inquired the doctor, looking over a chart.

"How is he? What's happening?" Abby cried, nearly coming apart.

"The good news is we've got him back." She let out a cry of relief, tears springing to her eyes. "His lungs were down to 20% capacity, he was drowning. Luckily his heart hadn't stopped yet, but Miss, his body is ravaged by some sort of infection. We drained his lungs and he's on a ventilator for now. His fever's dangerously high....." Abby was trying to absorb what she was being told but just as the doctor was explaining a team of people dressed in hazmat suits came bursting in. Abby recognized Becker's voice shouting orders as the doctor was whisked away by some of the men, asking him who had worked on Connor Temple. Abby stood there in shock but snapped out of it when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Sarah, dressed as the soldiers had been in a protective suit.

"Abby," said Sarah, pulling her into a hug,"I'm so sorry it's like this. You can be angry at Lester all you want, he even said so. But he didn't want to risk it. If Connor's been infected by something from the past or the future, we can't risk it getting out to general population. We're taking you and him to the ARC for quarantine and the hospital staff to another location. Danny will be at the ARC too, just in case because he was with you. Are you getting this Abby?"

"Yea... yeah Sarah, I just want to see him, please."

"You will sweetheart, once we get to the ARC you can see him all you like. Lester's bringing in the best infectious disease doctors in Europe. Everything that can be done will be, I promise." Just then Connor's prone body was wheeled past them along with several machines.

"Connor!" cried Abby. She saw his eyes flutter open to meet hers and for that brief moment she knew he'd seen her and she prayed it was a comfort to him.

"Come on Abby, let's follow. The sooner we get there the sooner you can talk to him."

Abby was accompanied by Sarah in an ARC vehicle along with several soldiers. Becker had gone with Connor. That put her mind slightly at ease to know that Connor had at least one friend with him. In her head she knew this was the right thing to be done, but the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't appease her much. On the way she learned that her apartment had been quarantined as well and that Sid, Nancy, Rex and the other animals would be monitored and taken care of but otherwise left to themselves until it had been determined whether there was any presence of germs or bacteria in the flat As it was the place was receiving a complete sterilization. Upon arrival at the ARC Connor was taken to his own room where a team of doctors awaited him. Immediately they set about assessing his condition and taking blood samples. Abby watched from her own quarantine room, which was divided from Connor's by a thick glass partition. Someone came and drew blood samples from her, as well as a throat culture. She didn't pay much attention, eyes fixated on Connor. After she was alone, standing pressed against the glass a knock came from behind. Turning around she saw Danny in another room on the other side of hers. He pressed on an intercom fixated to one side of his glass partition and the friendly voice filled the room.

"Hello love, how are you holding up?" he asked, looking beyond her at the melee surrounding Connor. She came over to face him, pressing the button on her side to communicate with him.

"I rather take on a hundred raptors than see Connor go through this. How are you?"

"I feel fine, not even a sniffle? You?"

"I was faint this morning. Now I don't know, I feel like I'm going to throw up again."

"It's probably stress. If you don't have a fever or any symptoms like what Connor's got, you're probably fine. They'll pinpoint what's wrong with him, reference our samples to his and either give us a clear or know what's coming."

"How can you be so rational?"

"Because it's what's keeping me together, Abby. Look, it's clear to everyone here how you feel about Connor. He's all our friend and we love him. If I keep my head, try and suss out the situation I won't go out of my mind. Lester's had me writing a brief on what's occurred since we went through to the anomaly to the future, I've been trying to remember everything Connor touched, if he breathed in any pollen or mold."

"There was a patch of lichen on one wall of this sort of cave we took shelter in. It stunk, so we steered clear of it, but he might have touched it. I don't know. It rained so much there, we couldn't keep a fire going half the time, we ate pine nuts and berries, it was all we could find. Connor spent the bulk of the time working on getting Helen's device working again. At night we just huddled up to keep warm."

"Tell the doctors about the lichen, they might find a correlation. Anything could be important. We can make the list together whilst we wait. It will help, Abby, promise."

"Thank you Danny."

"What else are friends for? Don't give up on him, not for a second. You know he wouldn't if it was you in his place." For the next two hours she and Danny talked and completed the portion of the brief when the three of them had been together. They had written down every detail they could recall and gone over it more times than they could count. Every few minutes Abby looked towards Connor who remained surrounded by various medical staff. They came and went and did all sorts of things to him that she didn't understand and frankly was too scared to. A knock to Abby's other window alerted her to Sarah standing in her hazmat suit. The room was empty of medical staff. Abby excused herself from Danny and rushed over to Sarah.

Turning on the intercom between the two rooms, Sarah began to explain all that had been done and what Connor's status was now. "He's stable Abby, and he's got monitors for everything. So if any of his levels drop or spike, they'll know in an instant. They've taken cultures and samples and they're testing them now, we'll have various results come in over the next few hours and days. They've got him on broad spectrum antibiotics intravenously, as well as fluids and vitamins to keep him going. There's a drain in his lungs to draw off any fluid that collects and he'll have to remain on the ventilator because his throat's prone to closing from being swollen. There's a rash over his torso that once he wakes up will itch like hell, so they've got this steroid cream on him and a vest to keep him from scratching. And there's one last thing, and it's not good, but they said it should clear up when his infection does. He's deaf for the time being, his Eustachian tubes are swollen and full of fluid, and same for the rest of his inner ear. They had him sedated whilst they did everything, but that'll wear off soon and he'll wake up. He's sitting up so his lungs can drain, but he's as comfortable as they can make him. When he wakes up he'll be able to see you and I think that'll keep him calm. He'll be able to read, so you can write messages to him. We'll get you something to do that. Once you've been cleared from quarantine we'll get you a suit and you can visit him. Okay?"

"O... okay," was all Abby could muster. She hugged her arms around herself and tried to hold back her tears. Seeing Connor suffering as he was broke her heart. Danny had been listening to Sarah explain everything and was now trying to soothe her with his kind words. She didn't hear half of what he was actually saying to her, too overcome to do anything but fixate on Connor. Sarah left Connor's room and Abby finally broke down, sobbing out her worry and her grief until she slumped exhausted into a chair. It was an hour later and Abby had been staring at Connor, half wishing he'd wake up and half wishing he wouldn't wake up until the whole horrible ordeal was over. Danny had given up talking to her and had turned off the intercom between the two rooms. He was busy at a computer, researching and writing his brief. A knock came to Abby's door moments before opening to reveal another person in a hazmat suit. The Doctor, who was a woman, closed the curtains between her and Danny's rooms.

"Miss Maitland, my name's Dr. Aman Patel, why don't we have a seat, I have some test results for you," explained the Doctor, sitting herself down. Abby complied and took a seat on the bed that had been provided. She looked one last time in Connor's direction, seeing no change. "Am I correct in the assumption that you and Mr. Temple are a couple?"

"Yes... " Abby was hesitant to volunteer such information, but she assumed there was a reason for asking and if being forthright was any help to Connor she saw no reason to be evasive.

"Are you and he sexually active?"

"Wha... uh, yes, we are. But it's been a couple of weeks."

"That sounds about right."

"About right for what?"

"We ran the test twice to be certain. There's elevated hCG hormone in your blood."

"And that means what... are you saying?"

"That you're pregnant Miss Maitland. I know this is probably quite a shocking revelation at this time, but it is for certain. Miss Maitland?" Abby sat there stone faced, trying to process the words that she'd just been told. She was pregnant. With Connor's baby.

"Uh, thank you. I'd like to be alone now, please."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to send in Doctor Page?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just need to think, please."

"Oh course. Someone will be in later to check on you and bring you dinner." Abby nodded. The thought of food didn't seem particularly appealing at this moment. Her hand drifted subconsciously to her abdomen. She was wasn't even two weeks along, the baby was barely even there, but the idea was suddenly so tangible that Abby swore she could sense its presence. Over the course of the next hour she sat there contemplating the reality of new life but moreso how terrifying it was that she might possibly be having to endure a pregnancy, a delivery and the years of raising their child without its father. There's wasn't a second thought to keeping it. Having children wasn't something Abby saw in her future, but always wondered what it would be like. The idea had faded over time after confronting creatures like the future predator. She'd be responsible now and wouldn't go out into the field, unless it was safe. She wouldn't risk losing the baby for anything, no matter how extraordinary it as. She'd do everything in her power to see her baby born. Just in case... just in case Connor didn't.

There was a knock on the window from Connor's room and she turned to see a doctor motioning for her to come over. Hurrying to the glass she was washed with relief when Connor's big soulful brown eyes locked with hers. She smiled so large and happily her cheeks hurt. She couldn't hold back the tears that came unbidden to her eyes. Hand on the glass she mouthed the words _I love you Connor_ to him. His eyebrows creased, a look of uncertainty on his face. The doctor drew his attention away, having him read what she assumed was the assessment of his condition. Quickly she grabbed the whiteboard and marker that had been brought to her and with a shaky hand wrote the words down in large letters. When the doctors had cleared away she held the board up for him to see.

_I LOVE YOU, CONNOR TEMPLE!!!_

Despite the uncomfortable breathing tube down his throat he smiled. Weak as he was he reached up to tap on his heart before motioning to her. Abby knew he was saying it back to her. Hurriedly she wrote more.

_I'm ok, don't feel sick at all,  
neither does Danny._

Connor nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

_ I know you're in terrible pain_  
_and you're suffering.  
I'm so sorry. Please stay strong.  
I can't live without you.  
Please don't die._

He nodded again. Abby sighed and looked away, erasing the message. For a brief second she wondered if she should wait to tell him about the baby, but if things took a turn for the worst and he was lost, she'd never be able to forgive herself if he died not knowing there was something so important of him being left behind. Gathering her strength she wrote him another message.

_ You got me pregnant  
in the Cretaceous Era.  
I'm having your baby._

She held the board up and gave him a moment to read it more than once before she met his eyes again. If a look of shock could be managed around a ventilator and an array of patches hooked up to monitor on his head, Connor had done it. Then his eyes grew watery and the tears began to fall. Abby was concerned for a moment, but then he smiled at her.

_You're happy?  
About the baby?_

Connor nodded, reaching up to wipe away his tears. Abby knew he wanted to say so much to her now, judging by the look his eyes, but it was impossible for now.

_It's okay, we'll have plenty of time  
to talk when you're better.  
I'll just write till you fall asleep._

The conversation consisted mostly of 'yes and no' questions, with Connor giving her a thumbs up or down to answer. She explained what she and Danny had been discussing and Connor indicated that they'd covered everything so far as he could recall. She noticed he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open, so she bid him goodnight and wrote out once more that she loved him. Exhausted beyond belief, Abby was asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

***

Connor didn't wake up the next day. The doctors told Abby that he was in a coma and that there was swelling on the brain. They had to drill into his skull to relieve the pressure. She spent the morning in the small bathroom attached to her quarantine room throwing up. After a shower and changing into the clothes Sarah had brought for her, she spent the next hours sitting and watching over Connor. She absently talked with Danny, but kept her eyes on Connor. Late in the afternoon something that could be considered good news came. The Doctors had pinpointed the type of bacteria infecting Connor. It was what could be described at an ancient form of _Legionella pneumophila, _more commonly known at Legionnaires' Disease and closely related to pneumonia. Nowadays there were antibiotics to treat the modern era form, but this ancient strain was far more aggressive. Though the bacteria shared many similarities to the modern form, being gram negative and aerobic in nature, it could multiply far easier in colder temperatures and now being in a hot body such as Connor's it was spreading like wildfire. They were pumping him full of more specific antibiotics, but the strain was heavily resistant. The only solution to curing Connor was to create an antibiotic specific to this ancient bacteria. They could attempt to make it from the samples taken from him, but there was a likelihood of it failing. They need a pure sample. That meant recovering a sample of the original bacteria. This meant that someone had to travel back to the Cretaceous Era to retrieve it. Becker and Danny were the first to volunteer.

The information contained within Helen's device had been downloaded into the Arc's computer system and one of the scientists on Connor's team had assured them that the device was fully operational and would get them there and back safely. Their place and time was "Site 0" and the Cretaceous was programmed with it's own number. The team would consist of Danny, Becker and a twenty of his men. The second _good news_ of the day was the Danny and Abby were both cleared from their quarantine. They`d been tested and retested against Connor samples and no evidence of the bacteria was shown to be in their systems. After a hug from Danny once outside their rooms, the first thing Abby did was slip into a hazmat suit of her own and go to sit at Connor`s bedside. She took his hand in hers and even through the suit she could feel the warmth and texture of his hand. She knew he still couldn`t hear her, but it comforted her to say words of reassurance and love to him. She even held his hand to her abdomen, hoping that somehow he`d get a sense of their child growing inside her.

Several floors below Danny and Becker's, dressed from head to toe in kevlar body armou,r surveyed their team. Each men was dressed similarly, outfitted with survival packs and considerable weaponry. One addition this time was masks obscuring their face which were attached to a filtration system. They weren`t going to risk the same thing befalling any of them that which had taken hold of Connor. Danny and three men would be gathering samples, while the others guarded them from predators. With the map he and Abby had constructed earlier, Danny was confident the team could retrace the steps taken by her and Connor.

The hours passed and Connor stayed critical but stable. Sarah managed to persuade Abby to leave Connor long enough to have lunch. Reminding her that she needed to keep up her strength seemed to convince her. After night fell Abby could barely keep her eyes open. Already it seemed that the pregnancy was starting to take its toll. Fortunately it seemed her morning sickness only appeared in the morning. The last thing she wanted to do was leave him alone, but after telling Sarah about the baby the good doctor convinced her that the best thing she could do for Connor was to take care of herself and his baby. Sarah took her back to her decontaminated flat. Abby was not entirely surprised to find that her mattress and bedroom linen had been replaced. Lester's people were nothing if not thorough. She lay herself down with Sid and Nancy cuddled close for comfort and company and slept dreamlessly. The next two days were very much like her previous one. She spent her waking hours at Connor's side and returned home at night to sleep. She was terribly proud of Connor, he was holding his own, his heart still beat strong. The infection was strong too however and she knew that he didn't have much time.

Abby's prayers were answered when an anomaly opened in the hub of the ARC and Danny, Becker and the team emerged back home safe and more or less sound. Judging by the sight of them they'd had a few scraps with creatures on the other side. One of the medical staff retrieved the case full of samples and rushed off with it to the teams Lester had assembled. The soldiers and Danny and Becker were decontaminated before any contact was allowed and a short while later Danny sought Abby out whilst she stood outside one of the labs, observing a team of ten working on one of the samples. Every lab in the facility was full with it's own team. She could make out at least seven different accents or languages. Danny joined her and pulled her into a hug, bestowing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Brought you a souvenir back," he said when he released her. He held up Connor's leather chord with his gold ring dangling from it. Abby laughed through her tears, taking it from Danny. "Don't worry, they've cleaned it for you, not a speck of Cretaceous Era on it. Abby took the ring from him and clasped it tightly in her hand.

"Oh thank you! He didn't even know it was missing. We were so tired when we came back. He'd be heartbroken if he'd lost it for good. Where did you find it?"

"Right where you two'd made camp. I took as much of that lichen on the rock face as I could get. I'd bet anything that's our culprit. Call it intuition. How are you feeling, love? You look peaked. Have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah, enough. I'm pregnant, Danny. It's Connor's."

"Course it is, anyone can see you much you two love each other. Even if it took you a while to come around. Congratulations. If that's in order."

"It is. It is. It's not something I ever thought about, you know? But now that it's here, I can't think of anything I want more. At least Connor knows." Hurriedly she put the leather over her head and tucked the ring under her shirt. She became shaky and Danny comforted her with a brotherly arm around her shoulders.

"If any man's got something to live for it's Connor. Keep the faith. They're doing everything they can. Lester's brought in the best from all over Europe and they're conferencing with others in Asia, North America, Australia. You'll have him back in no time." Abby nodded, trying desperately to believe her friend's encouraging words.

"I've got to go back, I've been away from him for too long,"

"Alright. Tell him he owes me a round at the pub when he gets better." Abby smiled and hugged Danny again before returning to Connor.

***

Abby didn't expect it to take so little time for a breakthrough to occur. She knew the labs and the scientists Lester had filled them with were top notch, but when she arrived at the ARC the next morning and was told that Connor was on a new treatment and was already responding. Abby didn't wait to hear the details, but rushed to the quarantine area. She couldn't fight the disappointment she felt when she saw he didn't look any different than he had the last time she saw him. She didn't know what to expect exactly, but seeing him unchanged made her stomach clench. It was explained to her that indeed he had shown significant signs of improvement. Most significantly the swelling in his brain was reduced as was the fluid collection in his lungs. Abby accepted the words being told to her and they did hearten her, but she needed to see his eyes and to hear his voice before she'd believe it. Twenty four hours later Connor was breathing on his own. The rash on his chest had begun to fade and the fluid in his ears had drained. It took another two days of treatment before it was declared that Connor Temple would indeed recover.

That evening Abby sat at Connor's beside, still protected in a hazmat suit. No one would be given the all clear until the bacteria had been 100% eradicated from Connor's system. With less machines and monitors surrounding him there was room enough for her to sit on the bed next to him. She held his hand against her abdomen and was amused by how much of a beard he'd grown. He hadn't shaved in almost a month. She was tickling his chin when his free hand came up to bat hers away. A moment later his eyes fluttered open.

"Connor! Can you hear me Connor?!" she cried, clutching his shoulders.

"Ab... Abby?" he croaked out. "Bloody hell, I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Embolotherium."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"... the truth." He coughed and she immediately held a straw to his lips and he took a long pull of water to swallow down from the cup.

"Yeah, I know, you look it too. You've been in a coma for almost a week. But you're going to be okay."

"Feels like less... I was dreaming, a lovely dream. You n' me... nevermind." He noticed then that Abby had his hand against her abdomen. "It wasn't a dream, was it? We're having a baby?"

"Yeah Connor, we are. Remember?"

"That one time in the Cretaceous Era? It lasted all of five minutes!"

"More than enough to get it done though. Do you remember when you first came here? I had to write it out." His mind hearkened back and the memories flooded his head.

"You told me you loved me!" She swore his smile was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"I do, I love you Connor."

"I love you, Abby. You have no idea how much I've wanted to say those words to you."

"You can make up for lost time now. We both can."

"I really want to kiss you. And I want a pizza." Abby laughed and promised she'd do her best, but for now he needed to rest. Though she did it reluctantly, Abby left him in search of his doctors. The rest of his day was occupied with them being deep in conversation about everything that occurred throughout his illness and the long road he had yet to travel before he'd be fully recovered. Danny and Becker visited and told him of their adventures during the return to the Cretaceous Era. Sarah came too. It wasn't until long past dinner time that he and Abby found themselves alone again. The hazmat suit she still had to wear was becoming an extremely irritating nuisance. Especially when Connor started reminiscing about_ that one time in the Cretaceous Era_. That conversation led to Abby telling him all the plans she had for them once they got back to the flat. He politely reminded her that his ribs and ankle hadn't healed even if his infection was successfully conquered. Both knew they were in for a long few weeks. The bright spot was that they'd be together. Furthermore there was so much planning yet to do, so many decisions to make. Abby wanted to spend the night snuggled at his side, but he insisted she go home for a proper night's rest in a proper bed and he'd join her soon enough. Besides, it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing with one of them to be in a hazmat suit and the other recovering from an invasion of prehistoric bacteria.

The next week became routine, Abby visited during the day and when she wasn't with him he worked on his computer and she in her lab. Slowly but sure Connor's symptoms disappeared until finally he was given the all clear. After a final decontamination and a shower and shave, Connor emerged from quarantine in the new outfit Abby had bought him. She was waiting for him outside the elevator on the main level of the ARC. He hobbled out with the help of a cane and suddenly found himself with an armful of Abby, kissing him madly all over his face and neck. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, seeking her mouth for a devouring kiss. He leaned back against the wall kissed her hotly and passionately, more than making up for the weeks he'd been missing. When they finally came apart to breath the found they had an audience. The entire ARC team had gathered and were applauding. Danny, Becker, Sarah and even Lester had come to see them off. He'd got a hug from each of them them, but when Lester declined and offered a handshake, Connor insisted.

"Connor, I've just spent 7,000,000 on your recovery, I think I've earned the right to not have to hug you," said Lester with a tinge of mirth. As he walked away he gave his instructions,"I expect you two back in one week on indefinite desk duty!"

"Did he just say 7,000,000?" asked Connor, dumbfounded.

"Guess this means he likes you afterall," replied Danny, patting Connor on the back, nearly sending the injured man off balance, but Abby was there to steady him and lead him gently away and back home.

***

Abby and Connor's second homecoming was not too drastically different than the previous one. The animals greeted them with joyful enthusiasm, they ordered an Indian takeaway and watched a movie cuddled together on the sofa. The banality of it suited them perfectly. If the past month had taught them anything it was to appreciate the simple pleasures of good food and good company. When they finally made it to bed, neither were particularly interested in sleep. The unfortunate fact of the matter was Connor's ribs were still in bad shape, his ankle throbbed uncomfortably and he still had an irritating tickle in his throat. On top of that his energy level was somewhere near his toes. In truth Abby's nausea was threatening to make another appearance and laying still and comfortably horizontal sounded immeasurably appearing.

They were huddled as close as possible in the middle of the bed with the covers up to their chins and Sid and Nancy together at their feet.

"Since when did these two start sleeping on the bed?" Connor asked.

"Since I started coming home without you," Abby replied. "They knew something was wrong and knew I was so upset, so they started spending the night with me. I don't think we'll be able to break of them of the habit."

"S'alright I suppose, they're like the dinosaur version of bulldogs. They might have to give up their spot after the baby comes. It's so surreal to say those words." Abby found his hand under the covers and brought it to her bare abdomen.

"Understatement of the century, but it's there and it's going to get a LOT bigger."

"If I had to do it all over again, I would you know. All we went through. My being sick. It was worth it."

"Yeah it was, but I could've done without the stress and tears to be honest. Would've rather just had the memory of the fantastic sex."

"Fantastic? Really. But it was only five minutes!"

"Connor, it's the quality that counts, not the quantity. It was by far the most passionate, intense and powerful five minutes of my life."

"You're not just saying that? Really?"

"Yes really! In case you hadn't noticed, you're particularly well endowed. To begin with! And from what I could tell, a natural aptitude and most of all you love me and I knew that every second we were making love. In a few short weeks when your ribs are healed and your ankle's not bothering you any longer. We can have ourselves a marathon, just nothing but hot, sweaty, wanton, dirty, messy sex sex sex."

"Abby!"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we really?"

"Yes Con, it's not just for your benefit you know? I've heard pregnancy hormones really do a number on a woman's libido. Makes it positively skyrocket!" She cast a glance over at Connor and found a huge grin on his face. She caressed his face with the back of her hand, which he in turn bestowed kisses upon. "I hope the baby has your dimples."

"I hope it's got your eyes. I still can't believe I'm doing to be a dad!"

"You'll be a wonderful father, Connor. I haven't got a doubt in my mind."

"Well, they're lucky to have you for a mum."

"Thank you. Most importantly they were conceived and will be born from love. That's a pretty good way to start a life." Leaning over Connor sought her lips and gently pressed them to his for a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Abby. So much."

"I love you, Connor. Out life's going to be amazing, I promise."

***

Abby stared at her figure in the full length mirror and frowned. This wasn't the bikini body she'd promised Connor several months ago in the Cretaceous Era. The warm breeze off the ocean came rolling in through the French doors of the balcony, causing the white muslin curtains to billow and swirl. The sunlight that poured in from the same doors was warm and inviting as it touched her legs. She knew Connor was waiting for her down on the private beach of their rented villa, but she still didn't feel confident enough to go outside in her swim suit. Saint Tropez was deliciously hot this time of year with a clear blue sky and cerulean ocean. It was the perfect location for a honeymoon. They'd been married three whole days and Abby was the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life. Six months into her pregnancy her abdomen was round but not too large yet. She'd been keeping fit with yoga and had kept her muscle tone, but her breasts and bottom had definitely become more pronounced. Connor was fascinated by changes in her body and absolutely worshipped her. For his part he was in utter lust with her enhanced features and sometimes she felt she would be beating him off with a stick if she didn't feel the same way about him. Since recovering fully from their time in the Cretaceous Era he'd been putting in enormous effort into maintaining his health. His diet was nearly immaculate, with the occasional pizza as a treat. Between running every morning with Becker and enrolling himself in a martial arts class he was looking very good indeed. He'd always been lean but now had a body that rivaled Bruce Lee's! It drove Abby crazy.

The villa was situated on the edge of an olive grove with no one else around for miles. Just her and Connor for two whole weeks, along with baby Nicholas. After the 3D ultrasound had confirmed they were having a boy, there was no debate about naming their son after their deceased mentor and after their other lost friend. He'd be Nicholas Stephen Temple and they couldn't' wait to meet him.Abby sighed and wrapped herself up in her white linen robe and made her way downstairs and outside to the walk that led her down to the beach. She spied Connor laying on his back on a blanket and he was completely nude, save for the wedding band he used to wear around his neck that he now wore on his finger. She didn't know he had it in him to be such and exhibitionist, but she was definitely glad he did. He looked gorgeous in the full sunlight.

"Be careful, you don't want a sunburn," said Abby as she came down to him. "Especially in certain places." He opened one eye and smiled at her before settling back down.

"The sunblock's just over there, you're welcome to put some on me. Especially in certain places." He opened his eyes again, looking up at her looking at the waves crest against the shore. "Aren't you a bit over dressed. I believe I was promised a bikini several months ago."

"Says the naked man on the beach. Connor, I look..."

"Gorgeous? Sexy? Ravishing?"

"No. Definitely none of those."

"Nonsense. Take the robe off. I was promised you in a bikini and you in a bikini I shall have!"

"You're a nut. Fine." She stripped off her robe and tossed it aside. Connor's mouth fell slack and he felt his stomach drop.

"Wow..." She stood there in a tiny white string bikini under the light of the sun looking every inch a goddess. "Oh Abby... wow!" His reaction made her smile. Maybe it was nonsense if he was this gobsmacked. She sat herself down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thanks. I don't see what the big deal is, you've seen me naked."

"Yes, but the bikini is the promise of what's underneath, the anticipation, the fantasy." He reached up behind her neck and undid the knot holding the top up, then his hand snaked lower and undid the second knot. The top fell away and Connor melted against her bare chest and breasts, kissing her skin and tickling her with the stubble on his face. As his hand ghosted over her belly and he was met with a good solid kick from underneath. Abby giggled, breaking the spell of seduction he'd been attempting to conjure. Connor sighed and patted her stomach. "Oi! Nick, daddy would appreciate it if you'd take a nap for bit, okay?"

"I don't think he cares that you want to get lucky . He's been quiet all morning, I think he's just woken up from his nap in fact. We've got two weeks to go yet and I'm surprised you have the energy after our wedding night!" Abby stretched out and lay down next to him on the blanket. She felt Connor carefully undoing the ties at the sides at her bottoms. "Connor..." she admonished.

"What?" he replied, feigning offense. "Wouldn't want you to have tan lines, would we?" He pulled away her bikini bottom, tossing it aside, leaving her just as naked as he was.

"You're incorrigible."

"No, just a man in love." He settled down on his side next to her and began kissing a trail over her shoulder, then her collar bone and up her neck. He made her giggle again when kissed the ticklish spot under her ear. She pulled him down to her and kissed his brow.

"And a man's who's loved."

The End


End file.
